


Charles!

by sunnyautumnmorning



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyautumnmorning/pseuds/sunnyautumnmorning
Summary: "I am going to count to three and when I get to three, well, Charles, you will not like what happens.” Disclaimer: X-Men and all associated characters belong to their respective owners!





	

“Charles, have you ever thought of just running away and forgoing all of this struggle? Settling down on some nice beach, where you can watch the waves, frolic in the sand and sun? Imagine it, Charles. I might be tempted to go with you, if not for selfish reasons. I can rub sunscreen all over you.”

_The sound of a page being turned._

Charles did not answer from his current position behind the Sunday Times. He smirks at the thought of Erik frolicking on the beach though, in a pair of super tight yellow bathing trunks. That alone would be worth considering Erik’s proposal. And maybe the prospect of having Erik’s hands on his body, oh yes, that would undeniably, positively, unquestionably and deliciously be worth it.

“Just you and me, a beach, sunsets, warm breezes blowing over our half-naked bodies, a drink in our hands and no worries. Charles think of it."

_The sound of papers being shaken slightly._

“Charles? Are you listening to me, Charles? You know I do so hate being ignored. I get all whiny and needy when you ignore me. Come on, Charles, give me some of your attention. I so deserve some.”

_The sound of an exasperated sigh._

“Damnit, Charles! Ich werde nicht wie diese ignoriert werden. (I will not be ignored like this.) You owe me for last night! I could not get a wink of sleep with you tossing and turning all night. You kept hogging the blankets and, it was rather chilly. Charles!”

_Silence._

Charles folds his leg over the other and continues “reading” the paper. But by now he is more interested in the game that is underway.

“Fine, Charles, if you are going to continue with this, you leave me with no other option. I am going to count to three and when I get to three, well, Charles, you will not like what happens.”

_Silence._

“Charles?”

_Ruffle, ruffle._

The paper is slightly lowered until Erik can just see Charles’ eyebrows and eyes. Charles raises one eyebrows a tad.

The newspaper is elevated.

_The sound of Charles clearing his throat._

“Mein Gott, Mann, du bist nichts aber frustrierend!” (My god, man you are nothing but frustrating!)

_A soft chuckle emanates from behind the paper._

“Alright, Charles, I warned you.”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

“Grrr!”

“Eine.” (One.)

 _Silence_.

“Zwei.” (Two.)

 _Silence_.

“Drei.” (Three.)

 _Silence_.

The paper lowers to Charles’ lap and now Erik is facing Charles, and Charles is facing Erik. The two men look at each other, a plausible strain hanging in the balance, each man assessing the other in their current game, then, a small smile comes to Charles’ lips. Erik nods his head, bringing his hand up to wipe his face. He grimaces and groans at the same time.

“You are…nothing…but unkündbar.” (irredeemable.)

Charles leans forward in his chair and smiles broadly at Erik and then motions for him to lean in closer.

“That, my friend, is precisely why you love being with me, Erik. I keep you on the edge. Now tell me, what was all this talk of running away to the beach? I think I fancy myself a little holiday, don’t you?”

_The sound of a long sigh of contentment._


End file.
